Rosa & Azul
by HPLilius
Summary: •Serie de Drabbles• Trunks/Marron, Goten/Bra y Ubb/Pan.
1. Vuelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de Drabbles de Trunks &amp; Marron. También se menciona el Goten &amp; Bra, y con brevedad el Ubb &amp; Pan.<strong>  
><strong>Cada uno de ellos es historia aparte, con pasados, y tal vez personalidades, diferentes.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Trunks &amp; Marron.<em>** Vuelo.**

—No —murmuró la niña, mientras se aferraba al tronco del árbol. Una mano pequeña se apoyó en su blanco hombro.

—Vamos Marron —pidió el niño—. No es tan difícil.

—No me gusta —dijo la niña, abriendo sus ojos, mirando al par de ojos negros frente a ella— Goten, no quiero.

—Déjala —exasperó el pelilila— Es una niña tonta, vámonos a jugar.

—Tonto —susurró Marron, mirando a Trunks con odio. Se soltó del árbol, para sonreír a Goten— Le tengo miedo a las alturas Goten, lo siento mucho.

—Ah —el niño parecía triste—. Yo quería enseñarte a hacerlo —sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto, y agregó;— Pero cuándo seas más grande te enseñare ¿Verdad?

—No lo-

—Vayámonos Goten —Trunks agarró a su mejor amigo de la camiseta— Es una miedosa.

—¡No soy miedosa! —chilló Marron, apretando con fuerza sus manos— Tengo vértigo, tarado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Goten, soltándose del brusco agarre del heredero Brief.

—Es el temor a la altura —contestó Trunks, mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido— Da igual, eres tonta.

—¡Y tu un malcriado! —volvió a chillar, agarró al pelinegro, atrayéndola hacia ella— Siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

—¡Ey, eso es cierto! —dijo Goten, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos— Eres un malcaido Trunks.

—Malcriado —corrigió el pequeño ojiazul, sonando indiferente— Yo solo te advierto, ella no sabe divertirse, es aburrida y tonta.

—Eres tan -Marron fue, por segunda vez, callada por Brief.

—Es una chica Goten, vámonos a pelear —urgió Trunks, mientras se alejaba con paso decidido y la cabeza en alto.

—Lo siento Marron —pidió disculpas el pelinegro, mirando a la niña dulce que tenía al lado— ¡Te prometo que jugaremos luego! ¿Sí?

—Está bien—murmuró la niña, viendo como su amigo, Goten, corría detrás de Trunks para alcanzarlo.

Tal vez era cierto. Ella era demasiado miedosa, pero ella era así y no iba a cambiar por un niño tonto.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 440.<p>

_Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un comentario :D._

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	2. Lirio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Goten&amp;Bra. <em>**Lirio.**

Goten andaba corriendo entre las flores de diferentes colores. El lugar era extenso y todo era verde. Pudo escuchar las risas de Marron porque Trunks estaba escalando un árbol muy empinado y no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, aunque Goten juraba que Trunks lo hacía apropósito; para que la rubia se riera. Mientras daba pasitos e intentaba no golpear una flor, una deslumbrante flor le llamó la atención.

Se acercó, mirando con atención la flor de color azul, que tenía los pétalos finos y puntiagudos. Era brillante, hermosa y sumamente atrapante. La quitó con cuidado, desprendiéndola de su tallo. Levantó la mirada porque una pequeña sombra oscureció su flor.

Bra miraba con los ojos celestes abiertos y una sonrisa caótica. Sus manitos estaban juntas, como si estuviera pidiendo una plegaria y su mirada era dirigida hacia la flor que Goten tenía en mano.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó el morocho, viendo a la niña de seis años fascinada. El tenía doce, pero a la edad de Bra se había encontrado sumamente atraído por las cosas bonitas y aún no había dejado de hacerlo. No por nada había mirado a Bra, e incluso a Marron, con ojos brillantes.

—Sí —contestó la peliazul, agarrando con rapidez la flor— Es mi flor favorita. El lirio.

—Es bonita —comentó Goten, observando las manitos pequeñas de la niña alrededor del lirio— Se parece al color de tu cabello.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, colorándose. Goten pestañeó varias veces, intentando entender el rubor de la niña. Ella se acercó a él y le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla.

Bra salió corriendo a mostrarle la flor a Marron, de nueve años, y esta sonrió con demasía al ver el lirio. Goten se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que la tenía colorada.

El beso que aquella niña le había dado jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 315.<p>

_Si te gustó, no te olvides de dejar tu comentario :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	3. Moño

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron. <em>**Moño****.**

Trunks no entendía el por qué de que a las niñas le encantaban llenarse el cabello de cosas floreadas y colorinches. Bra, por ejemplo, siempre se ponía vinchas de colores brillantes, y algunas ni siquiera pegaban con el extravagante color de su cabello.

Y ahora observaba a Marron, la niña de siete años, con los cabellos rubios y un moño rojo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Era curioso, parecía enorme y pesado, ¿no le cansaba? El pelilila supo que tenía que ir y preguntárselo.

—Ey, Marron —comenzó, llamó la atención de la niña que rápidamente lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó. Marron podía ser muy dulce, pero tenía un carácter feroz; y sobre todo con él, porque siempre la molestaba.

—¿Para qué tienes el moño ese en tu cabeza? —Trunks señaló el delicado sujetador.

—Porque mamá y Bulma dicen que queda femenino —comentó ella, llevándose una mano regordeta hacia este.

—¿No es feo? —Trunks frunció la nariz, ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No —chilló, mientras buscaba una forma para mirarse el moño que no sea tener que quitárselo.

—¿No es de vieja?

—No —la niña rubia se puso ligeramente colorada, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

—¿No es molesto?

—¡No! —la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Tú lo eres, vete.

Trunks miró divertido a Marron. Se acercó con velocidad hacia ella y se colocó detrás, de un rápido movimiento soltó el broche en forma de moño y el extenso y rubio cabello cayó como cascada.

—¡Eres un tonto! —chilló la niña, agarró el broche, quitandole a Trunks con violencia.

—Te queda más bonito así —sinceró el pelilila, mirando la cascada de cabello brillante.

Ella se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

—Gracias —murmuró, y luego se fue corriendo gritando "¡Mamá! ¡Tía Bulma! ¡Trunks me ha quitado el moñito!"

Trunks quedó paralizado, en un momento la niña estaba con vergüenza y colorada y al otro corriendo para delatarlo.

Nunca entendería a las niñas. Con sus moños y carácter.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 353.<p>

_Recuerda dejar un comentario, te tomará poco tiempo :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	4. Nubes

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Ubb&amp;Pan. <em>**Nubes.**

Desde pequeña, Pan se había mostrado muy interesada en las nubes; aquellas cosas esponjosas que parecían ser dulces. Le interesaba mucho ver las diferentes formas que tenían y también le encantaba ver como se tornaban rojizas a la puesta del sol.

Pero nunca se animó a acercarse a una. ¿Por qué? Porque ella le tenía miedo. Así es, ella podía pelear, montar cualquier cosa y animal, saltar, correr, jugar, nadar e incluso volar; pero tenía miedo de las nubes. Creía que si se acercaba demasiado la enorme almohada se la tragaría; extendería sus brazos y no la soltaría jamás.

—¿Qué pasa Pan? —le preguntó Ubb, un niño moreno y de cuatro años más que ella.

—Que te importa —chilló la niña de solo cinco años, ella lo odiaba por haber, casi, ganado a su abuelo Goku.

—¿Mirabas las nubes? —el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así por la pequeña pelinegra.

—No —dijo ella, levantándose furiosa.

—Les tienes miedo —comentó el chico, mirando divertido.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos, tarado! —la pequeña salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un dolido Ubb.

Al otro día, cuando Ubb, junto con Goten y Trunks, volvieron a la casa de Gohan, el moreno fue rápidamente a buscar a la pelinegra. Pan, la pequeña niña, estaba acostada sobre el pasto, tirando unas piedritas al lago.

—¡Oye, Pan! —gritó el chico, desde lejos. La niña lo miró y dispuso a comenzar a levantarse, el apuró el paso para llegar junto a ella— ¡Espera!

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —chilló, con las manos hechas puño y la cara furiosa. Lo odiaba, él la ponía nerviosa.

—Toma, te traje una nube —el chico sonrió y extendió su mano, enseñando un copo de nieve.

— ¿¡Es una nube de verdad!? - la chica sonrió con demasía, apresurándose a agarrar su regalo— ¡Gracias!

—De nada Pan.

La niña, de tanta emoción, se tiró sobre él para agradecerle. Dio unos suaves besos en la mejilla del moreno, y luego se desprendió colorada.

—Gracias —musitó ella, mirando con leve sonrojo al moreno.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 349.<p>

_No me agrada mucho Pan; tiene un carácter horrible y se cree la gran cosa, pero quiero cambiar de parecer. ¡En fin! Me gusta la pareja que hace con Ubb._

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	5. Helado

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron<em>. **Helado.**

Trunks corría a Goten por todo el parque, mientras el morocho gritaba de júbilo. Milk les aseveró que se comportaran mejor, y que no sean tan desubicados al asustar a los demás niños. Bulma estuvo de acuerdo, y junto a ellas Androide 18 miraba fijamente a su hija que tomaba un helado.

El pelilila tuvo que dejar de correr a Goten porque el niño dijo que quería tomar un helado; como Marron. Trunks vio a la pequeña rubia sonriente, sentada sobre una de las hamacas del parque mientras tomaba alegremente su helado. Se acercó a ella, dispuesto a molestarla.

La niña de siete años levantó la vista al sentir la sombra tapándole del calentito sol. Suspiró al ver que el molesto niño estaba frente a ella.

—Lárgate —le chilló, mientras volvía a tomar su helado. Trunks sonrió con malicia.

—¿De qué gusto es? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la otra hamaca. Marron lo miró recelosa, pero luego respondió.

—Frutilla —dijo, mientras volvía a agarrar un poco con la pequeña cuchara de plástico.

—Convidarme un poco estaría bueno —comentó el niño, la pequeña solo siguió con su arduo trabajo—. Marron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado que no sea el derretido helado.

—Ni sabes comerlo —se burló el niño, indignado. La regordeta mano de la niña estaba toda pegote de helado— Mira, así se come.

—¡No Trunks! —chilló, quitándole nuevamente el helado— Es mío.

—Préstame para-

El chico le sacó el helado nuevamente y éste se calló al piso. Apretó la boca antes de levantar la mirada. La niña rubia miraba con los ojos lagrimosos al helado esparcido por todo la arena. Mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—¡No, espera! —dijo Trunks, mientras sacudía a Marron por los hombros— No llores, yo te compraré uno nuevo.

Marron miró interesada al chico.

—Que sea el doble de grande —dijo, mientras se levantaba de la hamaca— Y que tenga chispas de chocolate.

—Embustera —susurró— Está bien, vamos.

La rubia androide miraba sorprendida como su hija recibía un helado de parte de Trunks gustosamente. Levantó una ceja sorprendida al ver como se lo agradecía a Brief con un beso en la mejilla. Aquello no debía estar pasando. Luego hablaría con Marron, cuando estuviera segura de que aquello era lo que ella pensaba. Aunque sólo tenían pocos años...

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 391.<p>

_Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un comentario :D._

Adickdelta, Marian, itasz, LAMU; ¡Gracias por los reviews! Espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones.

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -****  
><strong>


	6. Miedo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron.<em> **Miedo.**

De verdad tenía miedo. No podía imaginarse a sí misma nadando, ya lo había intentado y no había podido. ¿Por qué pasarla mal de vuelta? Simplemente tenía que darse la vuelta y dejar de intentarlo, así la pasaría mejor.

—¿Por qué no te metes? —Trunks preguntó, mirando interesado a la pequeña rubia.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y luego miró al pelilila detrás de ella.

—No sé nadar —admitió.

Trunks no pudo evitar reírse luego de pestañear varias veces. La carcajada pareció enfadar a la niña porque rápidamente recibió un gran cantidad de arena en su cuerpo.

—No te burles, es horrible —chilló la niña.

Claro que debía serlo, pensó el niño, vivir rodeado de agua sin poder meter un pié por miedo a ahogarte. Pero el pelilila sabía que solo era eso; miedo, porque cualquiera puede nadar.

—Es muy fácil —dijo el chico, cambiando drástica-mente su cara de asesino a de sabiondo— Solo tienes que mover los brazos y las piernas.

—Tonto —e dijo la chica, mirándolo absorta— Ya sé como se nada, es solo que...

—Tienes miedo —o confirmó el niño.

—¡No! —chilló ella, indignada al ver que su secreto fue confirmado.

—Claro que sí —se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la niña que medía menos de una cabeza que él. No es que ambos tampoco fueran muy altos, solo tenían 9 y ella 6.

—¡No! —volvió a chillar.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó. le había salido de improvisto, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

La niña sonrió complacida, y mientras iba recolectando pequeños caracoles y se iba a su casa, agregó;

—Tal vez dentro de unos años.

El niño sonrió, por un momento había creído que lo improvisto no era lo suyo, pero sin dudas éste había tenido buenos frutos.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 293.<p>

_Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews :D Espero ver sus comentarios más de seguido :)_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	7. Ojos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Ojos.**

Bra seguía furiosa con su hermano, él era tan terco y testarudo con ella. Lo único que ella quiso fue jugar con él, pero no, Trunks era muy malo.

—¿Bra?

La peliazul levantó su rostro, surcado por lágrimas secas, mientras observaba recelosa al pelinegro que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué quieres Goten? —volvió a bajar la vista, sin importarle que el niño mayor la viera llorar.

—Nada —se sentó junto a ella— ¿Por qué lloras?

—No estoy llorando —gruñó, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, confusa de sentir vergüenza al estar así junto a Goten.

—Bueno, ¿por qué llorabas?

—Por tu amigo, es un tarado —dijo Bra, mirando a Goten.

—¿Lo dices por Trunks? —preguntó, divertido**—** No es un tarado —la peliazul le mandó una gélida mirada—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Por fin alguien que me entiende, aparte de Marron —dijo la niña, sonriendo descaradamente. Goten sonrió.

—No tienes que llorar —dijo Goten, levantándose - Tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que unas tontas lágrimas salgan por ellos.

El niño le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. La pequeña niña sintió que las orejas le quemaban, y que su corazón le palpitaba como si acabara de dejar de respirar por horas.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 225.<p>

_Un comentario es como una moneda en un frasco vacío, cuando el frasco se llena las ganas de escribir son aún más grandes de lo normal. _

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	8. Sábanas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron.<em> **Sábanas.**

Te remueves, incómodo, mientras la sábana blanca se pegaba a tu cuerpo. Mueves rápidamente tu mano, en busca de ella. No la encuentras, no está, abres los ojos y te sientas en la cama. Estabas seguro de que aquello que había pasado no fue un sueño, para vos fue real, deseabas con ansias que fuera real.

—¿Trunks? —susurró, él miró hacia la puerta del baño. Allí estaba ella, parada, tapada con la sában blanca que hacía contraste con sus cabellos rubios brillantes y los enormes ojos celestes.

—Marron —suspiraste— Eres tan bonita.

Ella sonríe de la manera en la que solo ella sabe hacerlo, y te deslumbra porque más allá del amor que le tienes nunca dejarás de admitir que su belleza era impactante y que por eso te habías fijado en ella.

—La sábana es bonita —dijiste, sonriéndo pícaramente— ¿Crees que quedará bonita en el suelo? Lejos de tu cuerpo. Yo creo que sí.

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.

—Dímelo tú —murmuró ella, dejando caer la sábana al piso.

—¿Es necesario hablar? —preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a ella. Desnudo, al igual que ella.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 220.<p>

_Aunque al parecer crecieron demasiado rápido, a mí me gusta la idea de una linda noche o tarde después de hacer el amor :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	9. Besos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Besos.**

Bra amaba besar a Goten, porque el joven Son sabía hacerlo y muy, muy bien.

Entonces cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, le daba un beso a escondidas. Ella a él, sí, porque ella era la que tenía las irritantes hormonas al mango, Goten también; aunque él no lo demostraba. Prefería dejar que ella lo hiciera, ya que le salía mucho mejor que a él.

Un beso cuando nadie los miraba.

Un beso en la oscuridad.

Un beso, o unos cuantos, cuando él la pasaba a buscar por el Colegio.

Era difícil, porque si Trunks o alguien los descubría estaban prácticamente muertos. ¿Se imaginan a Vegeta? Por Kami, pobre Goten. Y él sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría.

Pero todo ese miedo y terror a ser descubiertos era bien pagado; Goten besaba a Bra mejor que a Pares y eso era suficiente para la chica del pelo azul.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 170.<p>

_Recuerden que un comentario es felicidad, y que hacer feliz a alguien es genial :D._

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	10. Balcón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron.<em> **Balcón.**

Ella amaba asomarse, que el viento le diera en la cara y que el sol le de el calor que el viento de otoño no ofrecía. Era sumamente pasivo observar las flores y el brillo del agua de la pileta desde el balcón.

Era muy poco predecible lo que Trunks haría; podía acercarse a ella y abrazarla por atrás, podía darle un beso en el cuello, podía tocar su trasero o agarrarla y tirarse desde allí con ella hasta la pileta. Hiciera lo que hiciera, a Marron le gustaría de todas formas.

Esa vez fue diferente, porque el se había acercado a ella sigilosamente y la había besado como nunca. Y también le había hecho el amor allí, sobre el balcón, para la vista de animales y las plantas.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 127.<p>

_Cortito, para demostrar una pizca de las escenas de éste matrimonio. _

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	11. Corona

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Corona.**

Bra era una persona, sin dudas, bastante decidida. Lo que veía y le gustaba, lo obtenía. Siempre había sido una niña de papá, una princesa, alguien con muchos defectos pero llena de virtudes. Había sabido como engatusar a las personas más frías; su padre, número 18 e, incluso, a su hermano de vez en cuando para que jugara con ella.

Lo había obtenido todo, siempre. Porque ella era una princesa, la más despechada de todas y, sin dudas, la más perfecta princesa de todas. Vegeta sabía que contra ella no podía, de ninguna manera. Sabía con exactitud que su hija siempre le terminaría ganando, porque eso era ella, su princesa, su pequeña, irrepetible.

Y por eso sabía que, por más que Bra siguiera siendo su pequeña princesa, él tendría que seguir queriéndola, porque era imposible no quererla, por más enredada que estuviera en las sábanas con Goten Son.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 152.<p>

_Otro cortito, pero que demuestra un aspecto de Bra. La palabra "Princesa" la representa, y quería explicar por qué. _

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	12. Alcohol

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron—Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Alcohol.**

La primera vez que ella se despertó junto a él, no supo que pensar. Si lo que habían hecho estuvo mal o bien, y qué habían hecho. El alcohol es perjudicial para la salud y también provoca circunstancias malas que, en su defecto, pueden llegar a ser fatales.

Él le estaba dando la espalda, desnuda, por lo que no pudo mirarle a la cara. La sábana estaba completamente sucia, ella se sentía mareada, estaba traspirada y, como si fuera poco, el olor a alcohol inundaba la habitación de Trunks, recién en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de él.

Por Kami... ¿Qué le diría a Bra? Se había acostado con su hermano, no le gustaría nada. ¿Qué le diría a Bulma? La mujer no se mostraría contenta al ver que ambos se habían acostado por haber bebido demasiado. Miró alrededor, un par de preservativos estaban tirados a su costado, sintió ganas de vomitar pero también se tranquilizó, era una señal de que las posibilidades de que aquello se convirtiera en algo grande eran pocas. Algunas botellas de alcohol vacías y otros no tanto también ocupaban el tapete rojo del Brief.

Se tiró nuevamente sobre la almohada y el suave colchón, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Una mano, fría en contraste con su caliente piel de la mejilla, la acarició con suavidad. No movió el rostro, por miedo a que ese tacto maravilloso desapareciera, pero sí los ojos. La mirada de Trunks la atrapó por completo y no necesitó ver sus labios para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes —le susurró, con voz ronca—, no todas las botellas son nuestras.

Rió. Y ella miró hacia un costado, en el sofá estaban Bra y Goten. Ella parpadeó varias veces. Aquello era totalmente imposible. Claramente estaba soñando. Porque Trunks jamás dejaría vivo a Goten si éste se había acostado con su hermanita.

—Pero los preservativos son nuestros —le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja.

Claro. Ahora que observaba bien, Goten y Bra estaban vestidos. Y en esos momentos Trunks le estaba sacando la poca ropa que tenía mientras la alzaba en sus hombros y la llevaba al baño más cercano.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 380.<p>

_Sé que ésto no tiene coherencia; tanta tardanza, y que ya no fuera lo tierno de siempre. Pero se me apeteció demasiado escribir ésta perspectiva de la juventud. Haber si siguen ahí y me dejan un comentario, que me darán una gran sonrisa :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	13. Libros

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron.<em> **Libros.**

A Marron le apasionaba leer. Agarrar un libro y ver cómo, de a poco y con algún aperitivo de comida, las hojas iban siendo leídas por ella misma. Le encantaba. Siempre algo terminaba aprendiendo de ellos y, aunque no todos sus libros eran de cultura, adoraba darle pelea a su profesora de historia en muchos aspectos.

Pero, al parecer, a Trunks no le gustaban los libros. Le tenía envidia. Ver cómo Marron les prestaba tanta atención, como los sostenía todo el tiempo con sus delicadas manos, cómo hojeaba con esa feminidad tan suya y cómo no despegaba los ojos. Ella le tenía un inmenso a cariño a unos pares de hojas... ¿Y con él? ¿Qué?

Ciertamente su planteo sonaba bastante inmaduro. Pero él no era maduro, no aún para sus quince años. Le atraía Marron, ni siquiera lo admitía en su cabeza, en silencio, pero sabía muy bien que eso le pasaba, que le gustaba Marron, y que no era tan fácil molestarla como antes: ahora le daba vergüenza hablarle, aunque cuando lo hacía no parecía.

Sí, odiaba a los libros. Especialmente en esos momentos, en que Marron aceptaba con confianza y felicidad un libro de parte de Bulma, y se dirigía al patio. Trunks la sigue, para mirarla desde la puerta, sin siquiera darse cuenta él mismo de lo que estaba haciendo. Marron se recostó contra un árbol, de donde caían varias hojas pintadas de amarillo por el clima que se avecinaba. El viento, el calor, las hojas que caían sobre su libro y mucho más no parecían molestarla.

No se definía a sí mismo como impulsivo, pero acercarse a ella sin meditarlo y apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol fue pura impulsividad.

—Yo sé donde hay un mejor lugar para leer un libro —comentó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho amplio que no lo hacía parecer un chico de la edad que era.

Ella por fin le prestaba atención. Levantaba su mirada para mirarlo. Valió la pena.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, tan interesada como pocas veces había estado cuando se trataba de él.

—Arriba —contestó, con aires de astucia, mientras señalaba el techo.

Ella sonrió, la idea pareció encantarle. Ya estaba parada, con el libro cerrado y protegido por su brazo. Lo agarró del hombro.

—Llévame.

No fue una cita. Ni Trunks quería que lo fuera. T_al vez sí_. Pero definitivamente fue bueno ver que ella era capaz de prestarle más atención a él a pesar de tener un libro frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 430.<p>

_Esta idea me encanta, estaba inspirada, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentario :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	14. Luna

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Trunks&amp;Marron—Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Luna.**

—A la luz de la luna todo se hace más hermoso —comentó Marron, casi en un suspiro inaudible.

Trunks giró la cabeza, para encontrarse nuevamente con la imagen que, ya por quinta vez, casi provoca que se le cayera el cigarro de la boca. Por Kami, Marron era tan hermosa que dolía verla. Y recordar que era sólo una amiga era aún más doloroso.

—Concuerdo —dijo, mientras dejó escapar el humo de sus labios hacia el lado contrario de la cara de Marron, sabía cuanto odiaba ella que le refregaran el humo.

Era una cálida noche de verano. Estaban cerca de una de las playas más hermosas del mundo. Sentados sobre el coche que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la orilla. De sólo pensar en Bra y Goten, Marron se ponía muy feliz por su amiga, y Trunks ya iba por su cuarto cigarro en cuatro minutos de sólo creer que su amigo podía estar besando a su hermanita. Bueno, después de todo eso hacían los novios.

—¿Y Matt? —preguntó Trunks, no midió lo celosa que su voz sonaba.

—¿Quién es Matt? —ella desvió la mirada hacia la camisa casi completamente abierta de Trunks, en donde se observaba una pequeña fracción de su pecho musculoso.

—Tu novio —dijo, casi riéndose entre dientes.

—Max, Trunks —negó con la cabeza, no parecía divertida, a pesar de que Trunks siempre se equivocaba del nombre de su novio—. Y dejó de serlo.

—Uh... —comentó, pero una sonrisa de dientes completa se asomó por sus labios, la miró directamente a los ojos— Y cuéntame, ¿fue por mí?

Tenía que callar su risa para que no se sintiera ofendido, pero no pudo evitarlo, rió. Y lo peor de todo fue que él sí se puso mal, porque bajó su mirada y desvió su rostro a otro lado. ¡Pero si él era el narcisista más grande que conocía!

—Perdón, eh, no fue mi intención, qué iba a saber que te molestaría que yo...

—Está bien —levantó una mano, callándola—. Sé que eres buena y ahora me dirás que quieres que te perdone y todas esas cosas y te digo que sí, acepto un perdón: a las siete y media en el Restaurante italiano del centro.

Marron cerró la boca y sonrió. Qué buena manera tenía él de hacerle desear.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 443.<p>

_Hace tiempo que quería actualizar éste fic, perdón por hacerlo recién ahora, estoy subiendo las cosas que escribí en mi cuaderno. Espero ver sus comentarios :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	15. Pañuelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Ubb&amp;Pan.<em>** Pañuelo.**

Ignoró la mirada de Ubb. Al parecer, él nunca se preocupaba por el hecho de que ella se diera cuenta de que el la miraba atentamente. Es más, parecía que él deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Pero a Pan esa mirada le enfermaba. En realidad, a él lo repelía.

A su alrededor toda la familia estaba comiendo, riendo, charlando, recordando momentos del pasado y argumentando cómo sería un hijo de Trunks y Marron, quienes estaban rojos de pies a cabeza. Pero ella no podía disfrutar plenamente de la cena, gracias a Ubb, el _estúpido_ Ubb.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —explotó, rugió, pero nadie en la mesa pareció hacer caso. Él pestañeó sorprendido.

—Hoy no tienes tu pañuelo —comentó, con voz casi tímida. A ella no le dio lástima, pero no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, se me perdió ayer —comió un enorme bocado de carne, para callarse, ¿qué demonios hacía dándole explicaciones a él?

—Ya lo sé —dijo él, con una sonrisa. ¡Y por qué demonios sonreía!

—¿Y por qué preguntas? —el muy imbécil la ponía nerviosa, y no entendía por qué. Él buscó dentro de su bolsillo, sacando la tela anaranjada completamente arrugada y sucia.

—Lo encontré hoy mientras venía para el monte, estaba colgando de un árbol —sonrió, movió la cabeza hacia un costado para observar la reacción de ella—, supuse de inmediato que era tuyo.

Ahora ella masticaba lentamente, de forma pausada, mirando el pañuelo con cariño, para luego mirarlo a él y levantar una ceja. ¿Qué creía, que ahora aceptaría una cita de él porque encontró un pañuelo que ella misma puede encontrar en cualquier mercado? Rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar su plato, todo en una fracción de segundos, y se dio cuenta de que Bra la miraba de forma amenazante. Pan le dijo que no con la mirada. Y la de cabellos azules se encargó de dejarle en claro que lo haga antes de darse vuelta para seguir comentando a Trunks que Marron se había vuelto realmente bonita, mientras que la rubia se enrojecía.

—Gra... —no terminó la palabra, pero eso ya era suficiente. Estiró su mano y le quitó el pañuelo con rapidez. Pero él la seguía mirando— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me dejas ponértelo?

¿Y que él la tocara con esas manos fuertes y se acercara a ella con ese olor varonil que tenía? No, gracias. Por alguna razón, Pan lo repelía, no soportaba sentirse tan estúpida junto a él. Sin embargo, había veces que su abuela le decía que la actitud de Ubb le recordaba a Goku: porque era tierno, caballeroso cuando se lo proponía e inocente a su manera.

—No —tomó un extenso vaso de agua—, pero acepto comer algo contigo, sólo una merienda.

Él sonrió con gracia, incluso los ojos parecían brillarle. Y Pan, que estuvo a punto de decirle lo imbécil que se veía, se preocupó por hacer lo imposible para que ese sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas pálidas desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 490.<p>

_Estos dos sin duda terminaron juntos. No sé, puede ser que la mayoría no esté de acuerdo conmigo, pero sólo hace falta ver escenas claves en GT que demuestran que si había una pareja consolidada era la de estos dos, no la de Trunks con ella, discúlpenme si ofendo pero yo en ningún momento veo coqueteo entre Trunks y Pan, y ni siquiera su amistad tenía química. Pan me está empezando a caer mucho mejor, y ésta personalidad que le doy en mi cabeza me es mucho mejor que la del GT. Ubb es dueño de mis abrazos, lo adoro. ¿Comentarios? :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


	16. Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Goten&amp;Bra.<em> **Amar.**

Sin ella, él no podía vivir. Lo admitía, sin titubeos, dejaba el orgullo para un lado y lo admitía. Nuevamente. Como tantas otras veces en las que, con una mirada brillante, admitía amarla. Nada más que ahora ella estaba frente a él, por primera vez él se lo contaba. Y ella no lo besó ni lo abrazó. Permanecía quieta, inmóvil, con esos hermosos ojos fríos que lo herían sin preámbulos. Y, él deseaba que así fuera, sin querer herirlo.

Sus miradas están unidas, y de pronto Goten parece mostrarse reacio a ceder ante el enfado que ella está demostrando. No piensa disculparse, ni hablar, ni quitar la mirada, demostrando derrota... Piensa dejar que ella diga algo, por fin algo, y piensa no irse hasta que eso ocurra. Aunque no hace falta mucho tiempo para ello, porque Bra, por primera vez, es la que pierde en el juego de la mirada, y la agacha.

—¿Qué dijimos de esto? —susurra, y aunque Goten casi no puede ver su cara la furia de Bra es incontenible.

Puede entenderla, realmente lo hace. El principio de su relación fue basada en sexo, placer, lujuria y desenfreno. Nada de sentimientos por el medio, habían dicho, y les había ido de maravilla... Si no fuera porque él cayó en las ardientes y malditas redes del amor. De pronto, se encontró pensando en ella la mayoría del día, y luego simplemente supo que había perdido, pero no solo al juego, si no que también a ella, quien no permitiría meter a un sentimiento tan banal, según ella, como el amor en su vida.

—Lo sé... —murmuró, luego de un gran tiempo— Pero te entiendo, me olvidaré de ti y supongo que tu harás lo mismo conmigo, aunque es obvio a quién le costará más.

Goten estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Bra levantó la cabeza con torpeza y mostró unas lágrimas. La hacían parecer débil e infeliz. Por primera vez, Goten la veía así, y aunque le daba pena y no lograba entender el por qué, le gustó ver que aquella mujer de hielo en realidad no era tan dura. Le encantó verla sufrir y llorar, verla mostrando sentimientos... Porque, tal vez, si había lugar para el dolor, sólo tal vez, también debía haberlo para el amor.

—¡Eres un insípido maldito idiota! —gritó, trabándose con sus palabras.

Goten, aunque herido, sonrió con debilidad y se levantó, esta vez sí iba a alejarse. Ya no bastaba tener sueños, por más que quisiera, estaba seguro de que no había forma de que Bra sintiera lo mismo que él. Por lo menos, se dijo con amargura, había deducido que Bra sí era capaz de sentir si lloraba, aunque las causas fueran ganas de asesinarlo.

—No te vayas... —chilló ella detrás. Y él se detuvo; porque no quería irse, pero tampoco podía moverse después de la súplica—. Quédate...

Goten se giró y se encontró con ella sonriendo un poco y llena de lágrimas, aún estaba desnuda sobre la cama y tenía sus hermosos cabellos tapando sus redondeados y pequeños senos, la sábana tapando su hermoso cuerpo. Una belleza que, a pesar de ser inmensa, no fue lo que lo enamoró, y él estaba deseando quedarse para averiguar qué fue lo que lo hechizó de tal manera.

—Pidamos algo para comer y... —levantó sus hombros, temblando— Discutamos de éste problema inútil de los dos... —sus ojos brillaron, Goten sintió su corazón bombear— Me interesa saber si yo me enamoré primero o fue antes de que a vos te pasara.

* * *

><p>Cantidad de palabras; 580.<p>

_Y después de desaparecer, por posible quinta vez, volví. Me gustó mucho iniciar nuevamente con ellos dos, siempre serán mis segundos preferidos, porque para Trunks y Marron tengo un amor muy profundo. No sé cuántas más escribiré, pero estoy deseando que sean muchas, y espero poder hacerlo, además de que sus comentarios son una fuente de inspiración y alegría realmente enorme, gracias por todos y todo. Espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Los extrañé! :D_

**¡Besos y Muchas gracias! (: -**


End file.
